


For Those Who Get Back Up Again

by Writing_Puffin



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, I don't know how to really describe this tone, Sad Matt for some of it, some hurt/comfort?, there is a song in here, try to intimidate Fisk time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: Part of the 2020 Defenders and Daredevil Exchange for @context-is-for-kingpins on tumblrHe will just keep getting back up, no matter what. So, now He will get up once more like all the Murdocks before him, he will get up once more for his city.As he is the only person who can stop this. He is the only person who can stop Wilson Fisk.The only person who can stop the Kingpin.So Fisk better hope that Matt is the one getting back up and not the Devil.a mix of three different prompts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Daredevil and Defenders Exchange 2020





	For Those Who Get Back Up Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Exchange.  
> For this one I mix most of my prompts  
> The quote:“You can’t play God without being acquainted with the devil.“ - Robert Ford (Westworld) (which makes me wonder if I used this prompt right now. As I added in the quote not to use it for inspiration. Oh well this my first time using this type of prompt)  
> The short summary:“So you’re itching for a confrontation between a blind, emotional quadriplegic recovering from a severe concussion and heavy muscled, 500 pound, murderous master of physical combat? Hmm?”  
> And then the song: Keep Quiet by The Protomen - video: https://youtu.be/5_RG_xC1GZg - lyrics: https://www.google.com/amp/s/genius.com/amp/The-protomen-keep-quiet-lyrics
> 
> I put the song throughout the fic like a kinda background/ something that helps the story more along. It is in bold
> 
> I think it takes place after Matt is hit by another truck in the comics, and was in the hospital and then he had to do physical therapy afterwards. You don’t think you need to read the comic but it might help.
> 
> And mind the grammar, thank you

Foggy knocked on Matt’s door. “Matt, are you in there. It’s me. It’s Foggy.” He tried to say calmly.

He didn’t get an answer.

“Am coming in.” He spoke again as he pulled out his keys to unlock the door. 

Upon walking into the apartment. He saw Matt’s carrot hair peeking out from the couch, his head was resting on the armrest.

Foggy walks over to him in the living room.

“Matt, when was the last time you got up?” He watched as Matt just rolled into the couch cushion a bit. Not answering Foggy again.

Foggy just let him be for a minute. He started to pick up some of the empty containers littering the floor. A glass here and there.

He has seen Matt like this before. He knows sometimes you can come in and help Matt back on his feet.

Other times you just have to sit it out with him.

As Foggy went around picking up and cleaning a bit. He thought back to the past few months. Matt got hurt and it was one of the scariest things, he thinks has happened to either one of them. 

Foggy had watched Matt fight to stay alive against the odds everyday. He probably fought the hardest he ever did just in these last months.

He was getting better, but he was also pushing himself, sometimes he pushed too much. That's just who Matt is. He was trying to get back out there, but his ambition slips on occasion. He took a step back in his progress and his motivation wavered alongside it.

Foggy knows if he was thinking about this, then Matt was probably thinking about it too. 

He was just talking to Matt yesterday on the phone. He sounded like he was doing good. Like he was making more progress. But Foggy can tell that Matt still needs to know he still has people who believe in him.

Foggy walks back over to Matt. He sits on the ground by the end of the couch that holds Matt’s feet. Trying to be close but not in his face. 

Matt shifted a bit at the noise foggy made when he sat.

“This may sound counterproductive at first but hear me out please.” Foggy takes a breath and then he starts talking. “I know I have flip flopped hundreds of times whether you should be Daredevil or not. For as long as I have known.” Matt didn’t speak, but he tilted his head out from the couch cushion to hear better.

“Most of it is from the fact that I worried about you. We both know how much is riding on your shoulders. In and out of the suit.” He took another breath “Sometimes I can't tell which weighs you down more. Because of that, I do think you should give one up. And we both know who I would pick. But we both also know that would be greedy for me to ask.”

“From my standpoint, I still need my friend, I still need you. I need you just as much as you need me and we both know that. But I also know how much being Daredevil means to you, how you need to get back out there. This shouldn’t stop you. I have seen you get back on your feet hundreds of times maybe even a thousand times at this point” Foggy said moving his hands as he talked.

“I know you feel like there are lives counting on you and whether or not you go out again but I know you. I know if you could save even just one more life, you would risk your own life for them. These lives mean the world to you.” Foggy really hoped he was saying the right words.

“You should get back out there, there are so many who believe in you, but you also shouldn’t push yourself.” He took a deep breath and continued.

“This city is my home, it is our home but that doesn’t mean home isn’t scary. I try to walk home, just as fast as the next guy. But knowing you were out there not only watching out for me but for all these other poor souls who just want to go home. I felt safer because of you.”

**I've seen your face in the shadows**

**I've seen your face in the places I wasn't meant to be**

“There are tons of stories from people you have saved, who are so thankful. That they could live another day, have more time with their family, even just feel safer. Just from knowing there is an angel watching over the kitchen, watching out for the little people.”

**I've heard them whisper about you**

**I've heard the men in the bars**

“There are stories from people who you have inspired, many people have learned that they don’t need to be silent anymore. There are people who are willing to pick up the phone to make that call. Go and knock on that neighbor’s door. There are people who want to step in and help.”

“You made it so they don’t want to be bystanders anymore.”

**And I've seen the women lock their doors at night**

**Lock your doors tonight**

“I have heard stories from the people on the opposite side of your fury too. Some say they saw the devil in the eyes of your mask those nights. They thought it was their end,Their life flashing before their eyes and they realized which path they were on.”

**They say your eyes are on fire**

**They say you'd kill a man for walking the wrong side of the line**

**The wrong side of the line**

“Some are still scared of you, after years. Just one encounter. Just a whisper in the night and it can send them running. They believe that you live in that mask. That you can’t be anything else but the devil.”

“But I know you.”

**But men, they say a lot of foolish things**

**And in the end the only words**

**I can find to believe in are mine**

“I know right now, you may feel like the city has given up on you, feel like if you don’t put that mask on no one will care. If you just lay here, it will all be fine. But we both know that is not true.”

“People still care.” Foggy tries to add emphasis to his words making it known that he believes every word he speaks.

“They have always cared.”

“You have so many people in your corner and many, many more cheering you on in the crowd. They are people who believe in you. I believe in you.”

“I know you can push through this. You have made it through so much already ”

“They are chanting for you, for Daredevil. Telling the referee that you still got a round in em.”

“The bell hasn't rung just yet.” He says low and true.

“Everyone knows that those Murdorks are tough as nails. And you have gotten up like all the other Murdorks before you.”

“We are just waiting for you to be ready to throw another punch. We all know you are just waiting for the right moment.” 

“Waiting for Matthew Murdock, to get up and prove it to all the others, who said it couldn’t be done.”

“I know you Matt, I know you can do this. And am here for however long you need me.”

“I know you still got some fight left in you.”

Matt couldn’t sleep because his mind was running. He just kept thinking. He was thinking of Foggy’s words. Words everyone else has said to him. He was remembering the boxing matches he saw with his dad when he was younger, then the matches he heard and listened to while waiting for each blow, anticipating each punch. He remembers the matches he fought. How it felt like he was fighting each day.

**They say: (This city)**

He thought of his city.

**This city (She's been dead)**

The city he grew up in.

**She's been dead for years now (For years now)**

This was the place his dad was born and it was where he died. 

This is where he was born and where he was going to die one day.

**For years now (For years now)**

It has been so long since that day, so many years have passed without realizing it.

**So death is (So death is)**

So many have died, just in these few blocks.

**Not something (Not something )**

He couldn’t do anything for them back then.

**Not something that scares me (That scares me)**

It made him try even harder some days.

**That scares me**

And then there is the guilt that he could do something now, 

But he still lays here.

**There's worse things (There's worse things)**

He asks himself, are there people out there right now, out there just tonight calling his name. 

When he can’t do anything.

**Than death here (Than death here)**

How many are dying tonight.

**They told me (Keep quiet)**

They once said to me, I could be anything, I could be something. I was something. But what am I now?

Am I still Daredevil?

Can I really continue to fight? 

Am I still Matthew Murdork, or am I someone else now?

Getting to his roof was easy, picking the lock was easier. She walked down through the roof entrance, quiet as always. 

She could tell that Matt wasn't asleep, but his friend in the other room was.

“Matthew.” She whispered to him.

A soft voice followed. “Elektra.” 

“Do I get a hello or a welcome? Just a plain sentiment?” She asked. Trying to tease him a bit, to see if he would bite.

“You just going to lay there?” She walks closer. “This isn’t like you Matthew.” She whispers but still in a firm voice.

Standing over where he lays in his bed now. “I’ve seen the progress you made all ready, you can fight, you can get back out there.”

She waited for him to speak to her.

But after a few long moments of no answer she couldn’t let him just lay there. 

**I will not be told where to stand!**

“You can’t tell me, you don’t want to get back out there.”

“To do what you call helping.”

“Saving the day”

**I will not be told what to say**

“We both know deep down you don’t need me to tell you this.”

“You already know.”

**Not by man or machine**

“Matthew.”

“You are a hero.”

“You are Daredevil.”

**Not by you, not by anyone tonight!**

“In the bottom of your heart, in the back of your brain, deep in your soul, you know all of this.”

**You're gonna have to do better than fear**

“I know you Matthew. You're a fighter in more ways than one. You need to embrace that once again and get out there.”

“Not just in the vigilante life. “

“But you need to live your life again.”

**You're gonna have to step out of the shadows and fight!**

“You have to fight and show the world you are still here”

**And when they see your face again**

“Show them that there is nothing to fear.”

**They will know what it means**

“Show them that there is nothing to be scared of.”

**To have fear dragged out into the light**

“You said yourself that you are the light that leads the way.”

**Drag it out!**

“You just have to pull it out of you one more time.”

“I know your power lays there just under your skin. You can still do this Matthew. You have the spirit and the will to make it happen. You just have to get out there”

Elektra stood waiting to see if Matt would say something, anything. She knows Matt sticks to his guns when he feels like it. If he wants to just leave it all at the finish line before crossing it, then that will be what he does. But she knows that he wouldn’t do that. If all the times he came back to the suit was anything to go by. 

She starts to walk back out of the apartment knowing that no matter what she saids tonight, no matter how much she wants it to, it won’t change his mind, Matt will do what he thinks is right..

  
  


Matt listens to her words too. 

Listens to her leaving. 

Both elektra and foggy have reminded him why he started going out. He went out to try and help people when no one else would.

They made him think about all the people he had helped throughout the city. Thought about how they are able to sleep tonight while he just lays here.

**They say: (This city)**

This is the city that he had protected.

**This city (She's been dead)**

He has to protect his city.

**She's been dead for years now (For years now)**

He had been keeping her from dying each night.

**For years now (For years now)**

He had once asked for nothing. No name, no symbol. He just wanted to help the people who shared and who loved his city just as much as he did.

**So death is (So death is)**

His city was the ones who gave him his name; Daredevil. 

His city has become his symbol. 

**Not something (Not something)**

He was just scared that he would let all of them down one day.

**Not something that scares me! (That scares me)**

Scared he had let them down.

**That scares me**

Scared that he can’t be their Daredevil.

When he was under, when he was at the edge. He had felt her with him. She was so close to him, like he could touch her fingers tips with his, if he just reached far enough.

Be able to wrap her in a hug one more time.

Was she the one he letting down, now after all this time?

He heard her voice, he heard her call out to him.

**So come on!**

He didn’t know if she was telling him to go with her.

**Come on!**

Or if she was telling him that he had more work to be done.

**Step out into the light!**

He knew somewhere in his heart deep deep down he just wanted to go with her. To start their forever right now. 

So many knew she held his heart, in her soft hands.

But they all know his heart also belonged to his city.

She knew that, too.

So he will fight on.

Fight on for her, 

For his family he has left,

For his friends,

For his city. 

He will fight not just as Daredevil **.**

But he will also fight as Matthew Michael Murdock.

He will fight just like Karen told him to do so many years ago.

**So this city! (This city)**

He thought about how much this city has been through.

**She's been dead (She's been dead)**

How much his city had been hurt, and he thought of all the people who have hurt her.

**For years now (For years now)**

He tried to remember if there was a time before this madness.

**For years now (For years now)**

Thought about how long he has been Daredevil.

How long he have had his powers,

How long he has been Matthew Michael Murdock.

**So death is (So death is)**

All the times he has almost died for his city.

**(Not something)**

All the things he had lost for this city.

For his city.

**Not something that scares me! (That scares me)**

How after all of this.

He is still the man without fear.

**That scares me (That scares me)**

How that has been his advantage 

and disadvantage more times then he can count.

**There's worse things (This city)**

Thought of all the times even his city has beaten him down.

**Than death here (She's been dead)**

How it was no villain who have caused the pain he was in now,

That this was his own city’s doing. 

**(For years now)**

All the pain it has put him in.

**There's loss and there's silence and sadness!**

All the pain he has felt for his city, and the pain he is pushing through, and all the pain he will be put through in the future.

**(For years now)**

But still he stands. 

He stands for his city.

Matt turns on his side so he could get his hands under himself.

**(So death is) So come on**

He pushes himself up and swings his legs over the edge of his bed.

**(Not something) Come on!**

He stopped for a moment to take a listen around him.

**(That scares me) Just open your mouths and revive it! (That scares me)**

Foggy was deep asleep in the other room, someone left the tv on two floors down, there was a car alarm going off four blocks down. A couple asleep in their bed fifteen blocks east. 

**Just open your mouths and revive it!**

He slowly stood and made his way over to a well loved chest.

  
  


**This city**

His city, his livelihood.

**She's been dead**

She was dying, and he was killing her once again.

**For years now**

He fought him again and again.

**For years now**

Year after year they have fought on many levels.

**So death is**

Matt knows that he will never be able to kill the devil, and in turn he will never kill Daredevil.

**Not something**

But if his city is killed, if she dies in his arms. 

Like many others before. 

**That scares me**

Then he is afraid that he might lose himself.

**That scares me**

Lose enough of himself to kill Matthew Michael Murdock, so that only the devil is left.

**This city**

If his city dies.

**She's been dead**

If she dies and he could have done something.

**For years now**

If all that time and love he put into his city, was wasted.

**For years now**

If all the years of training was for nothing.

**This city**

If she still slips through his fingers.

**She's been dead**

After all this time of him trying to catch her.

**For years now**

After years.

**For years now**

And years of pain.

**This city**

Of wounds, all for his city.

**She's been dead**

He will just keep getting back up, no matter what.

**For years now**

So, now He will get up once more like all the Murdocks before him, 

he will get up once more for his city.

**This city**

As he is the only person who can stop this. 

He is the only person who can stop Wilson Fisk.

The only person who can stop the Kingpin.

So Fisk better hope that Matt is the one getting back up and not the Devil.

Matt stood there.

Daredevil stood there. 

In Wilson Fisk’s bed room.

The Kingpin’s bed room. 

It's big, gigantic really. The sounds of little snoring bouncing lightly off of the walls.

Fisk lay there sleeping next to his wife. Bed creaking as she rolled, in her sleep.

Matt just stood at the end of the bed.

He listened to their hearts, to Fisk’s heart.

It signaled he had awoken.

Matt took a step back so he was no longer within range of the windows. 

A heart spiked. 

Matt stepped into the welcoming shadows of the room. 

His legs ache. Still not fully used to holding all his weight. 

He is using all of his power to stand. Knowing he didn’t come here for a fight.

At least not physically.

Just for a warning.

He waited.

“Fisk.” he said cooly to the room, not masking his voice.

There was no need.

The air stilled. Springs lightly squeaked as Fisk rose.

“Daredevil.” Fisk spoke, voice low and rough with sleep. 

Matt did not speak, he let the silence do that for him.

The room was quiet, just breathing and air leaking into the room from the window. 

“What did I do, to deserve an appearance from the devil of Hell’s Kitchen.” Fisk said in a low voice with edged words.

“A reminder.” 

“A reminder for what?” Fisk demanded, voiced still rough.

“That I am still here.”

“Am still out there.”

“That I will stop you.”

“To remind you.” Matt walked away from fisk, his voice even the whole time.

“You think yourself a god. I just wanted you to remember You can’t play God without being acquainted with the devil. Matt said firmly, turning back to Fisk. 

Knowing now Fisk must be getting used to the dark and could see him. He turned back slowly, getting a satisfying quiver from a heart when he did so. The moon light must have caught his mask.

“We are already acquainted. I know who you are. Murdock, and you aren’t the devil.” Fisk said, stepping away from his bed.

“Maybe so” Matt replied.

“But Maybe even after all these years you still haven’t seen hell’s fire, it's fury.” Matt walked over to the fireplace in the room, getting blood moving to his legs.”maybe gotten close, may have seen a glimpse, but you haven’t burned in the flames.”

“Or maybe you just forgot what it is like to be scared of something” Matt runs his billy club along the metal pokers, they send out a low echo throughout the room.

“You are but a man, in this earthly world” Fisk spoke low, anger etching his tone.

“That I know, as well, and you are but a man too” Matt answered back. 

“You know who I Am and what I can do, I will survive any beating you throw at me and I will come back. I always do. And what you do to me I will send back ten fold.” Fisk said, braving the dark room to walk closer.

“You know what I can do as well.”Matt said with confidence. Sending him a cunning smile. A smile of a devil

“I can ruin you. Make it so you will never practice law again. Make you beg for death” FIsk breathed these words so they stayed in the room laying there like gas, like a landmine he might step on.

“If I am remembering correctly, you have already done that to me. And as you can see,I’m here in the flesh. No matter what you put me through I will survive. Just like I always do and I will one day find a way to stop you.” Matt said, venom behind his words.

“Where we stand now, I still have all the power. When all this is said and done I will still have all the power. You didn’t stop me back then so who says you can do it now.” Fisk still walked slowly to Matt. limbs still slow from sleep. 

“I may have not been able to stop you back then, but I am lingering, am out there, waiting for my turn, so I can make the right move.”

“You are but a fool in that costume.”

“And you are a fool in a crown.”

“You know nothing, you will never know true power like what I hold over this city.”

“That might be so. But what I do know is, I am the man without fear, I am Daredevil. I am Matt Murdock And you will fear me once again. You will lay in your bed at night like I have done for so many nights, and you will plot and plan. You will do these things, as you know in the back of your head, that you will always have a devil on your tail. You think you can squish me like a bug. But in this man eat man world, I am a cockroach and when you think i'm dead and done, just know i'm still out there. Waiting.” Matt grew as he talked, standing to his full height making himself bigger, raising his voice with each word.

Matt didn’t let Fisk answer him. 

He was done with Fisk and so he sent another one of his devilish smiles and he jumped. Using Fisk as leverage, and hooking his billy club on the top of the bedpost. Using the momentum to send himself out the window. Putting on a show.

He let himself just fall for a few seconds taking in the rush. He waited until he could make his move. When he was able to catch the flagpole, to add to his already growing momentum and sling shot himself into the air again, letting himself feel the wind around him, enjoying this feeling that he had missed so much, as he headed home.


End file.
